Undercover Auror: Leaving Sun Hill
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Detective Constable Will Fletcher has a secret, a secret that he has held since his days at Hendon. DC Fletcher is an Auror, working under the Head Auror, Harry Potter. What happens when it is his last day at Sun Hill?


Title **Undercover Auror: Leaving Sun Hill**

Rating **T**

Summary **Detective Constable Will Fletcher has a secret, a secret that he has held since his days at Hendon. DC Fletcher is an Auror, working under the Head Auror, Harry Potter. What happens when it is his last day at Sun Hill?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Will/Ginny**

Warnings **Contains mentions of scenes of sexual activity.**

 _A/N - This is a work dating back from 7 months ago that I had written on my notepad, but not typed up or published...until today!_

- **Undercover Auror: Leaving Sun Hill** -

 **Sun Hill Police Station, Canley, London, England**

 **7th January 2010**

' _Things will be different in my new posting. I'm sure Head Auror Potter will make sure of that.'_ I thought as I left my desk empty. It's my last day here at Sun Hill and I know the guys here in CID have planned for me for a night on the town, but all I want to do is get home and just snuggle up with the wife, depending on if she had got back on time from the Quidditch Practice that the team she managed, the Holyhead Harpies. I know she promised to get her parents to look after our twins tonight so we could have a night to ourselves!

I can't believe that I have been doing this assignment for five years, ever since a year at Hemel Hempstead where my first Auror assignment was, the first member of the Muggle Infiltration Unit that Head Auror Potter's wife, Hermione Granger-Potter (as she was known as professionally), managed to obtain funding for.

I remember the day I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, I was in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class presented by then Auror Potter, and I asked him what the best way to join the Auror Department was. He advised me of what OWLs and NEWTs I needed for the course to which I replied that I was worried I could not get them.

He took me under his wing from then on it, helping me in the courses I needed at Hogwarts, him and his then fiancé, now wife, Hermione, helping me study in the Room of Requirements between Auror assignments.

NEWT day came and went and I was nervous, awaiting my results from the Wizarding Examination Authority. When they came, I was in shock as I had got the NEWTs required to become an Auror.

Following the training in the Auror Department, I was sent to the Metropolitan Police's training centre, Hendon, as part of the Muggle Infiltration Unit program, graduating and then getting assigned within the Police to Hemel Hempstead, a part of Hertfordshire Constabulary, who work with the Metropolitan Police.

In December 2005, just before Christmas and a year after joining the Hertfordshire Constabulary, I joined Sun Hill Police station in Canley, London, as I was told that there was a significant amount of Wizarding/Squib families there by the Deputy Head Auror. I remember my first day well, I was pulled over on my way to Sun Hill by what would become my future best friend, PC Dan Casper and PC Honey Harman, all for riding a motorbike hands-free as I was reading a map trying to look for Sun Hill.

In my first year at Sun Hill, I was reprimanded after losing my cool with a victim of crime whose stolen car blocked a fire exit at a nightclub where several civilians died in a balcony collapse. A few days later, I tried to give competition in an Area Car driver course selection against Dan, but I cheated, forcing him to have three points for making him deliberately use wrong petrol in the IRV. Unbeknown to me at the time, Dan already had three points for what was called 'a PolAcc' a Police Accident, at his former station meaning that Dan was eliminated from the course.

As part of both my Police and Auror duties, I was informed by new Superintendent John Heaton and the Head Auror, Harry Potter, under disguise, that a Muggle friend of mine, Euan Thomas, was a Neo-Nazi, the group being a cover for a group of former Death Eaters, so I was used as an in for an undercover operation. However, during a bomb threat that the leader, a lower level Death Eater, made, Euan was trapped with the bomb and the blast killed him.

That, along with the death of my best friend Honey, and the abuse by her ex-husband, and subsequent death two years later, that happened my other friend, Emma, made me depressed. It was meeting Ginny Weasley at a Harpies match that gave me new life.

The only problem is that I could not tell anyone at Sun Hill as she was a witch, the seventh child of the Weasley family, and ex-girlfriend of Head Auror Potter. Although we dated for only a few weeks, we married when Ginny announced she was pregnant with twins.

Watching Grace and Kezia in the CID office, I headed to the exit so I could apparate myself home when my now former DCI and Superintendent, Jack Meadows shakes my hand and says goodbye to me.

I eventually get home when I see my wife wearing very little. I know that Leaving Sun Hill is good for me!

- **Undercover Auror: Leaving Sun Hill** -

 _A/N – Some of Will Fletcher's The Bill canon backstory was from The Bill Wikia site._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter** seriesor **The Bill.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and **The Bill** is the property of ITV/Talkback Thames/FremantleMedia and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment. Please note that all guest comments are moderated on all sites I post.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **232**

 **Publish Date** **11/12/2016**


End file.
